


Sippy Cups

by orphan_account



Series: Still in Diapers [5]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: ABDL themes, Diapers, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Richard is stressed and tired, like he always is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spill proof is never a bad thing, though a kid's sippy cup isn't the usual answer to a messy drinker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sippy Cups

The meeting is some time at about 2 pm, right about the time that Richard would usually take a quick nap and he's currently in a pretty rough state.

“Erlich, can you pull into this gas station? I need something so I don't fall asleep on the table mid sentence.” Richard yawns.

“I'll get some coffee. Jared?” He turns to the man sitting behind them. “You need anything?”

“I think I might get a drink...” Jared rubs some sleep from his eyes.

The inside of the gas station is clean and florescent, the bright light piercing but expected. They all split to separate displays in the store, Richard's eyes drawn straight to the Monster and Red Bull.

Before he can even consider fishing for his wallet, Erlich has his on the counter along with his cup of coffee and Jared's Fuji water.

“I'll cover it, buddy.” The pat on his back is strong and reassuring. He's starting to get used to Erlich doing things for him. It's no longer that weird to have help getting dressed. It's not quite as odd as it used to be to be taken care of in a way that most adults aren't used to. It's comforting to be delicate again.

No one says anything until the car door closes and Richard opens the can.

“Don't do that!” Erlich plucks it away from him and puts it in the cup holder. “Jared, can you grab the green cup in the large compartment of my bag?”

“Can't I drink a Red Bull?” Richard is fussing, but not doing anything about what's playing out in front of him.

“Erlich this is a sippy cup...” Jared hands it to him anyway.

“It's a small, spill proof cup and that's all that matters.” Erlich lets a hiss of air escape him as he twists the cap off of the vessel, an image of the Green Lantern screen printed on the front.

“You don't even trust me with an open top can?” Richard crosses his arms in front of him.

“Richard you didn't trust yourself with underwear today.” Erlich scoffs. Ever since Richard had a small bout of day accidents, he'd started wearing at least some sort of padding whenever he went out and needed to feel confidant. It was like a security blanket. “Plus you're wearing a pristine white shirt and it'd be just your luck to spill something down it right before an interview.”

“Why do you even have a sippy cup in your bag?” Richard accepts the drink as it's handed to him in it's new container.

“I have my reasons and I don't think you actually want to know them.” Erlich keeps his eyes on the road as he pulls away from the gas station.

“You never cease to confuse me Erlich.” Richard sighs, chewing the nib of the sippy cup softly before taking an experimental sip.

It's not a foreign sensation but it's not idle. It's like smelling something you smelled all the time as a child. You became used to it years and years ago but it's been so long that things have changed. It's vaguely reminiscent of times when nothing mattered and the most complex issue he had to deal with was which toys he wanted to play with after lunch. Even just thinking about how simple life used to be pulls a weight off his chest.

“Having a nice time, champ?” Erlich pats his knees. He suddenly realizes how much he'd curled into the seat, closing his eyes just to take some time to experience it.

“Sorry!” He spits a little Red Bull onto his lip in his shock, struggling to not let it drip on his shirt.

“You've had a long day and I'd hate for you to be stressed during this meeting. Whatever you gotta do.” Erlich's thumb lazily traces circles on his jeans.

“Don't worry about it, Richard!” Jared ruffles his hair but quickly smooths it somewhat back into place.

Richard finishes his drink before they arrive at the office complex, a pang of loss coming to his heart as he's forced to put the cup back into Erlich's bag.

“Do you want me to keep that around for you?” Erlich notices the dejected look on his face.

“Yeah, it's nice. You're right, I'm essentially three years old...” Richard dusts off his clothes as he steps out of the car.

“With two adults by your side I don't think you need to feel much older than that.” Erlich shrugs. “No point in be a big kid if you don't have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments make me write more of these and since school is starting, I need as much joy in my life as I can get.
> 
> Alternate Title: Toddler Training.


End file.
